Wireless terminals have become pervasive in modern society. As used herein, the term “wireless terminal” includes cellular and/or satellite wireless telephones with or without a multi-line display; Personal Communications System (PCS) wireless terminals that may include data processing, facsimile and/or data communications capabilities; Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) or other devices which may be termed “handhelds” that can include a radio frequency transmitter/receiver (transceiver) and a pager, Internet/Intranet access, Web browser, email, text/instant messenger, organizer, calendar and/or a global positioning system (GPS) receiver; and/or conventional laptop and/or palmtop computers or other appliances that include a radio frequency transceiver. Note that the term “terminal” as used herein does not necessarily imply limited functionality as is sometimes implied in the use of the word “terminal” in the computer field, but rather may include richly functional devices with respect to communications functions, computational functions, and/or other functions.